A Night To Remember
by TheNakedGinger
Summary: Lito is lonely and hopes to meet his German playmate for a mental night of romance. Will's arrival is a welcomed surprise and they all go further than they expected. M/M/M Lito/Wolfgang/Will - No plot spoilers as long as you know the basis of the show


_AN: Man, have I struggled with formatting issues here on FanFiction -.- Please enjoy this, hopefully, finally, correctly-formatted short story. Sigh._

 _Also, I really appreciate the follows/favorites but would love reviews. That's the only way I'll improve. What did you like? What didn't you like? Thanks!_

* * *

Lito hated traveling for his work. While acting was his passion and his dream, Hernando was his life. Lito pleaded with him to come to Brazil during his shooting but Hernando couldn't take a full month off of work at the museum. Dani couldn't even accompany him as his 'girlfriend' due to some family issues. That left Lito all alone.

But not, at the same time.

The 'jumping,' as Lito called it, was happening more frequently. Still uncontrollable to him he began welcoming the jumps. They brought him to different places in the world and let him escape his solitary life on set. The company could only shoot during the early afternoon which left Lito a lot of time to explore the city, and the world.

While he couldn't control the jumps, Lito had learned that they could have a higher chance of being triggered during emotional peaks. The onset was much more likely if he was depressed, terrified, joyous, or horny. He couldn't control many of these emotions, but he could control one.

Being a beautiful man in a foreign country opened Lito up to many opportunities with tanned, Brazilian men if he so chose but he couldn't cheat on Hernando. It was different, however, for his friends in his mind. He still can't explain it but somehow it wasn't cheating, it was like self-pleasure on a new level.

During his many jumps he had been with his male counterparts as well as his female ones. And sure, afterward the thought of Riley or Nomi naked did nothing for Lito but in the moment, he was straight, gay, bi, everything. There were no labels or exclusions, it was just pure lust. It was indeed different.

Today though, he hoped it would just be him and his guys.

He got back to his lofty hotel room overlooking the city. There was a jacuzzi outside similar to his apartment back home which helped ease the homesick feeling. Most nights, after shooting, Lito would retire to his apartment, eat an early dinner, and then drink wine, naked in the jacuzzi watching the sun set.

Tonight the routine was no different, but the company was.

Two glasses into his Pinot Noir he felt his blood starting to heat, matching the warm bubbling water around him. His tanned cock that had softly swayed with the water began to grow. Lito leaned back to set his wine down and then brought his hands to his chest, slowly trailing them down his muscled pecs. He continued his decent to his abs and hastily moved towards his goal, but another hand beat him.

"I was wondering when you were going to call," Wolfgang said.

Lito opened his eyes and looked to his right. Wolfgang was in the water with him, fully clothed in some black sweater and what looked like jeans. His left hand was passively wrapped around Lito's now-stiff 7 inch cock.

"And I was beginning to think I would be alone tonight," Lito responded. Wolfgang just grinned and moved his hands away to begin undressing his wet clothes. When the sweater escaped over-top his head, Lito was right there, inches from Wolfgang's face.

Tonight it was Wolfgang who initiated things and he leaned into Lito's lips. The kiss started soft but Wolfgang quickly had both arms around Lito's head. His kisses became greedier as lust began to take him over. Lito liked his about Wolfgang. He was easily the horniest of them all and had no problem warming up quick to the idea of being with Lito, a guy.

After a minute of passionate making out, Lito helped to hoist Wolfgang out of the water, sitting him on the edge of the jacuzzi. Lito followed his lips up but soon began kissing a trail down Wolfgang's body. Leaving no more than an inch gap between each planted kiss.

Wolfgang wasn't as muscular as Lito but his body was still gorgeous. Lito loved the difference between Wolfgang's smooth, pale frame compared to Hernando's tan and hairy one. He also Wolfgang's cock, which was pushing against the wet denim furiously.

When Lito finally got his lips onto Wolfgang's crotch, he teased it with his teeth first. Wolfgang moaned in anticipation. "Lito, why do you tease me every time?" he breathily asked.

Lito laughed and began to unfasten the jeans. Looking up to Wolfgang he said, "Oh, everyone likes a little tease Wolfy," and quickly arched up to give him a kiss. Finally having his pants unfastened, Wolfgang stood up to let Lito fully disrobe him. As the denim finally released Wolfgang's cock, it sprung out and tapped Lito lightly on the jaw.

Lito could stare at Wolfgang's cock all day. It wasn't huge or anything, pretty average at maybe 6 inches or so, but it was perfectly shaped. If you could mold the perfect penis, to Lito, it was Wolfgang's. It was smooth with a proportional, cut tip. It arched up slightly from Wolfgang's body where two perfectly egg shaped balls dangled beneath. His pubic hair was blonde like the rest of him but trimmed neatly, unlike Lito who had dark, coarse hair beneath his waist.

Wolfgang moaned and swayed his hips back and forth, wagging his cock in the process. "Come'on Lito, don't just stare at it all day."

"Impatient are we? Why do you always get your needs met first, my friend?" Lito smiled and playfully licked the tip of Wolfgang's cock.

"Mmmm." he began to moan. "Because… you're so good at it.. it teaches me what to do to you…." more, low moans escaped Wolfgang as Lito's tongue lightly painted his cock.

"Hm, well in that case I should show you exactly what I like to have done.."

Lito took his queue and took all of Wolfgang's member into his throat. Unfortunately though, but not uncommon, they jumped.

Lito was in the middle of some sort of Grocery store. Wolfgang was standing, fully clothed again, with a small hand basket of essentials. Lito was confused and angry, "You got this turned on in the middle of a supermarket?!"

Wolfgang just shrugged with his token grin, "I was picking out salami and it got me thinking…" he held up the salami from his basket and wiggled it.

"For christ's sake!" Lito scoffed.

It was at this moment he realized he was wet, naked, his hard-on jiggling with every action, and in the middle of a supermarket. He instinctively covered himself as best he could.

"You know you don't have to.." Wolfgang began.

"I know!" Lito quickly retorted. "I just.. I feel strange when this happens."

"Not a public nudity type of guy, Lito?"

Lito was angry, but still aroused. "Can we just please get out of here? Quickly?"

"Sure." Wolfgang smiled.

Lito awkwardly followed Wolfgang through the market to the cashier where there was a small line. While Lito was looking around, he felt Wolfgang's hands meet his waist and pull him near.

"What are you doing?" Lito asked, but Wolfgang didn't respond. One of the downsides is that Wolfgang couldn't communicate with Lito now without seeming crazy to everyone else. Lito got the hint though.

Wolfgang pulled Lito's back up against him and subtly began to grind Lito's hips into his own. Although the friction was in his mind only, it was causing Wolfgang's erection to swell.

"Seriously, here? Right now?" Lito asked.

"Long line."

The lady behind Wolfgang agreed which made him laugh. If only she knew, he thought.

Lito was annoyed, but played along. He began grinding against Wolfgang without guided assistance. He rubbed his thick ass against Wolfgang's hidden erection. Side-to-side, up-and-down, and then reached around to plant both palms onto Wolfgang's denim-covered ass. He squeezed hard.

Wolfgang couldn't help but let out a moan which he didn't care to keep silent. As fun as this was for Lito, he didn't want Wolfgang to get into any sort of trouble so he resigned to just massaging Wolfgang's shoulders.

It was a quick (and embarrassing for Lito) walk back to Wolfgang's apartment. The second Wolfgang closed the door Lito was all over him. Stripping down his clothes for a second time.

Finally naked, Wolfgang took Lito and threw him onto his bed. Lito landed on his chest and got up to turn around but was stopped.

On all fours, he turned to see and feel Wolfgang press against his backside. He didn't attempt any penetration, but instead hotdog'ed his cock in between Lito's ass cheeks. Wolfgang began to rock back and forth, fucking the gap of Lito's bubble butt.

Wolfgang was getting close to cumming and needed to stop. "I'm getting close Lito, turn over!"

He did and propped himself up against the headboard, his tanned cock pointing straight up at Wolfgang. "Bon appetite," Wolfgang said as he positioned his head above Lito's cock to give his own a break.

"I thought you were German?" Lito teased.

"There's not a very elegant way in German to say 'I'm going to consume your hard cock'" They both laughed. Wolfgang bridged the distance between him and Lito's dick and went headfirst into warm water.

He quickly surfaced in the jacuzzi to get his bearings. "Well at least we're both naked in both places now," Lito said.

Wolfgang agreed, took a breath, winked, and went under. He opened his eyes under the water to see Lito's hard cock swaying in the water. His balls below seeming to wave at him. The dark fur surrounding it all was a perfect image. Circumsized like himself, Lito's cock was great for, well, being a cock.

Caution to the wind, Wolfgang took Lito into his mouth. He wasn't as skilled as Lito for obvious reasons but was able to take over half of him into this mouth. While the deep throating skill was not one he owned, he made up for it with tongue acrobatics. The way Wolfgang could swivel his tongue with a cock filling his mouth was euphoria for Lito.

He continued to blow Lito for a couple minutes, coming up for air every twenty seconds or so. He alternated between sucking his cock, playing with Lito's balls, or beginning to tease Lito's asshole with his finger. He had planned to repeat this for another couple minutes when Lito pulled him up out of the water.

"Close to blowing already?" Wolfgang asked.

"Getting there, but we have something else to focus on for a bit." Lito replied with a smile.

Wolfgang stood up in the water, allowing his own cock to spring free of the liquid and point at Lito's face. "How nice of you to offer."

Lito shook his head, "Not quite." He grabbed Wolfgang's hips and turned him around. On the other side of the jacuzzi, sitting outside the tub with just his shoes in the water, sat a perplexed Will.

"Copper!" Wolfgang cheered, arms extended for a hug. Will made no effort to reciprocate the action.

"Shit!" he muttered.

Wolfgang made an exaggerated frown. "Don't want to play with us?" He wagged his cock back and forth to draw Will's attention to it.

Will flinched at the sight, "No! I'm in a briefing right now. I can't do this here."

Lito caved in, satisfied enough to pick up where Wolfgang and him left off, "Wolfy let him go, the straight cop needs to go."

Wolfgang turned around, "Hey! I'm straight too, you queer." His anger was in obvious jest, as he bobbed his hard cock up and down to both of their vantage points. "But I didn't call him, he's here on his own desire." Turning back to Will he finishes, "isn't that right, Will?" With that he brings his palm out to cup Will's semi-soft package through his uniform pants.

"No!" Will yells to his staff room. The officers in the room turn to look at Will. The captain gives Will a confused stare and Will awkwardly apologizes.

At least I got away from those two, Will thinks.

"Not quite, Willy Billy."

Wolfgang…

Will turns to see Lito leaning timid against a desk, holding a folder to cover his genitals, and Wolfgang appearing to rub his erection up against a female officer near the back of the room.

"Stop it" Will says in a forced whisper The woman rolls her eyes and annoyingly moves further away from Will, and in turn, Wolfgang's cock. Wolfgang pouts again towards Will.

"Hey Will, you brought us here. We were fine in the jacuzzi."

Will is fuming. He thought he had gotten a handle on his powers. Him and Riley could communicate almost on command and he assumed it was the same for the other members of their circle. He was obviously wrong. Will admitted to himself that his thoughts of Riley were beginning to stir him in this briefing but if anything she should have appeared to him, not those two guys.

Wolfgang came around in front of Will and kneeled down, looking up at him. "Look here Willy Billy. We can't go back because you're trying so hard to fight what your body is screaming for. And until you let little Willy out to play," Wolfgang gestures with his hands to Wills crotch, "we can't leave."

Will scoffs and looks up and away from Wolfgang. This isn't happening, Will thinks to himself, not now! He again feels Wolfgang's hand on his crotch. Will's eyes dart around to meet Wolfgang's.

"We can do this here in this room, or somewhere more private it's up to you. All you have to do is let go."

Will is angry but turned on. It wasn't Wolfgang or Lito that was on his mind, but they were here and they weren't going away until he got release. He sighed in defeat, and looked back down at a naked Wolfgang, in Wolfgang's flat.

"Home sweet home," Wolfgang smiled.

Lito came over to the bed that the two men were sitting on. "You know Wolfy, for being straight you sure seem gayer than I most days."

Wolfgang shrugged, "I'm a horny, German bastard, what can I say?" The two laughed and Will sat sternly on the bed, still fully clothed in his uniform. Lito kissed Wolfgang and Will looked away.

Lito sensed Will's unease. "I know this is weird for you, Will."

"Oh do you?" Will shot back. How could Lito know what it was like to have two men practically having sex on him felt like, as a straight man?

"Yes!" Lito said back, a bit angrily. "Did you forget the last time we were together I has bound with two women. I've never slept with a woman before that night."

"And I've never slept with a man, EVER."

Wolfgang chimed in, "well that's not entirely true."

"Ever!" Will demanded.

Wolfgang continued, "okay sure, you haven't fucked Lito yet but you sure seemed happy with his lips around your cock a few weeks ago."

Will bitterly recalled the memory. It was almost all of them together in a sporadic orgy. The only one who had been missing was Sun. He had been making out with Riley when he first felt Lito descend on his cock. In the moment though, it did feel fine. Natural. This was different though. Riley wasn't here, and it was just these two men.

Some silence continued. "Look Will," Wolfgang finally said, "we're not going to make you do anything, but this isn't going to be over until we all get release and you know it. We can go slow and do only things you're comfortable with."

Will bit his lips as he considered his options. He really didn't have any. He let out an audible sigh which to Wolfgang and Lito, was consent.

"Alright then," Wolfgang declared. "Lito, take off this officer's clothes!"

"Yes sir!" Lito played along. He bent down in front of Will and began to undo his shirt buttons.

"I can do that myself" Will stated.

Lito was much smoother and calmer than Wolfgang, "I know you can, but I want to. Please." Will liked Lito. He resigned to let the latin man undress him.

As Lito undid the last button, he felt Wolfgang spread his cheeks behind him. Lito closed his eyes as he felt Wolfgang's breath upon his rosebud hole. The warm air from Wolfgang's mouth made his ass clench with anticipation. Will tried to be disgusted but was honestly becoming aroused at the scene in front of him.

Lito continued to undress Will, between moans, as Wolfgang ate his ass.

Finally when Lito unbuckled and unfastened Will's belt and slacks, Will had mentally agreed to be a willing participant and let Lito slide his pants and boxers to his knees. Lito cupped Will's package in his hand.

Easily the biggest of the three of them, Will beat them on all categories. His (still relatively soft) cock was longer and thicker than both men, and his balls were massive. Lito was salivating and Wolfgang stopped to look up. He hadn't really focused on Will's cock before tonight.

"Fuck Will! That thing is massive!" Wolfgang was honestly impressed and turned on by it.

Will finally began to feel comfortable. "Thanks…" He wasn't used to taking compliments, and never about his junk.

"Lito, get that thing up. I want to see it hard."

Lito happily obliged and took Will's semi-soft cock into his mouth. The feeling was incredible for Will. He had been with a few girls in his life and him and Riley have had sex a few times, but getting head was a rarity for him. And Lito, was probably one of the best for the job.

In under a minute Will's member was swelling to it's full size and no longer able to be completely submerged in Lito's mouth. He almost choked as the massive cock and water filled his throat. Lito pulled his head above the water and coughed up what he had accidentally swallowed.

"Hmm, that's getting kind of dangerous." Wolfgang concluded. "We should move inside."

Will agreed as Lito still was trying to manage catching his breath. They walked into the connected living room, cocks swaying back and forth, bobbing up and down. Wolfgang collapsed onto the couch and leaned up on his elbows. He stared at Will's bobbing cock.

"Shit, man… I've taken on 12 armed men before with a single handgun, but your cock scares me more." Will laughed and unconsciously looked to Wolfgang's much smaller (by comparison) member, throbbing with each heartbeat. Will looked down to examine his own.

It was big, he knew that. He'd seen enough porn, and now these guys, to know he was on the high end. Will had measured himself a while back and was somewhere around 9 inches, maybe a little short of that. He wasn't just long though, he was thick, unable to get his own, average-sized hands fully around the girth of his cock.

Wolfgang noticed Will looking at his dick. "Let's make a deal, yeah?"

Will snapped back to it and met Wolfgang's lust-filled eyes. Lito stood silently next to them both.

"I will try letting you fuck me with that beast, if you try sucking my cock."

Lito's eyes widened as he pondered that offering. Lito was the only guy in the group who had bottomed in any of their orgies. Although sexuality was a blurry line for them in those moments, none of them had been fucked and only Wolfgang and Capheus had tried blowing someone. Wolfgang seemed to enjoy it, too.

Lito was shocked to hear Will actually accept the bargain, and offer to go first.

Good, Will thought, this way I can fuck this asshole and maybe he'll be less eager to interrupt my day with his gay fantasies.

Great, Wolfgang thought, I've wanted this straight asshole on my cock since day one and I only said I'd 'try' to let him fuck me.

They all grinned.

There was a few seconds of stillness when no one knew how to get the groove going again. Wolfgang, laying on his back, cock still pulsing, just angled his hands inward towards it. "Well Officer Gorski? Here it is, you found my secret weapon."

Will rolled his eyes and got down on his knees by the couch. Wolfgang's cock was only a foot away from him. He timidly reached out and grabbed it lightly with his finger tips. It kind of felt like a finger, but softer and warmer. And Will had to admit, Wolfgang had a pretty cock.

He got closer and with his cop attitude, just went for it. First he tried to shove it down his throat which lead to instant gagging and coughing. The other guys both laughed. "Will, I'm flattered, but you'll need to ease into that. Here," he positioned Will's head onto his cock, but just putting his head into Will's mouth. "Let me guide you."

Slowly, Wolfgang began to move Will's head up and down on his cock. No more than an inch up and down, letting Will get used to the sensation and rhythm. "Mmm," Wolfgang would occasionally moan in agreement with Will's actions. And surprisingly, Will was getting into it.

After a minute or two, Will shucked off Wolfgang's hands and took control. He grabbed the base of Wolfgang's cock and began to bob a little faster, taking about 4 inches of Wolfgang's cock in with each descent.

Lito was enjoying the show but was getting antsy. Given the daring nature of today already, he took a risk. Instead of bringing his cock to Wolfgang's easily willing mouth, he retreated to behind Will who was practically on all fours just begging for Lito.

Lito was smart though, and began slow. Kissing Will's back, but pressing close, letting Will feel his hard cock against his body without any immediate risk. Lito continued his trail of kisses like before with Wolfgang, but lead himself down to Will's muscular, square butt.

Wolfgang ate ass good, but Lito was a pro for obvious reasons. Practice makes perfect after all, he thought. He spread Will's cheeks a little more to get a clear view of his pink, virgin hole. It was lightly covered in brown fur which didn't mind Lito at all. Hernando never trimmed his ass, and only lightly trimmed his pubes. Hair was nothing.

Lito lightly tongued Will's asshole, which caused him to arch his back in protective reflex. Not because it felt bad, but because it felt so damn good. Will was shocked. After a second he calmed down and released his ass again for Lito.

Continuing his gradual escalation, Lito began to rim Will's tight hole with his tongue, getting firmer and firmer with each lap. To the point where he began to penetrate Will ever-so-slightly.

All the while, Will had been continuing to devour Wolfgang's cock. At this point he was almost able to take Wolfgang in completely, but had alternated between his cock and balls as he'd seen done in porn before. When Lito made the first millimeter penetration though, Will had to release Wolfgang's cock from his mouth to audibly moan, loud.

Lito took the positive signs and risked some more. He wetted his finger with his mouth and placed it against Will's back door. He circled the opening, unsure if he was pushing Will too far but then got his silent answer. Will pushed back against Lito's finger, allowing the first digit to slip into him.

Gagged on Wolfgang's little cock, Will's "oh god" was muffled. Lito maneuvered his full first finger into Will quicker than he anticipated. He wanted more and assumed Will did too.

"Do you trust me William?" Leto asked sincerely. Any of the other guys, Will would have said no, but Lito he did trust. Especially in this department.

"Yes." Will gasped as he felt the second finger probe into him. His own cock pulsating hard with each thumping heart beat.

"You're very relaxed Will, which is perfect." Lito praised. "I.. I would like to try and make love to you, if you'd let me?"

Again, any other guy… Will looked up at the cheesy grin on Wolfgang's face… Any other guy Will would have easily said 'Fuck off!' too. Maybe even hit them. But Lito was so polite, romantic, and gentle. He was willing to try anything with Lito.

Will finally breathed, "yes."

Lito got up and moved Will onto the couch on his back. Lito wanted to look at Will to gauge his comfort. "I'm going to go really slow, I'll let you set the pace, okay William?"

Will loved the way Lito said his full name. Kind of like, 'will-ee-yum.' It was erotic.

He nodded, looking into Lito's eyes.

Lito first soaked in the sight before him. Will, the macho man of the group, laying naked on his back, legs up, cock out, eagerly awaiting Lito's cock to fill him. What a night this turned out to be, Lito thought.

Lito positioned himself with Will to align his cock with Will's ass. Wolfgang interrupted them, "Ah first, let me.." He leaned down and took Lito's cock into his mouth. He took as much of him in as he could and made sure to amply coat Lito's cock in saliva. "You'll thank me for that, Willy."

Will feigned annoyance but was secretly grateful when he felt Lito's cock-head press firmly against his asshole. He took a deep breath and nodded to let Lito know to enter. There was a lot of pressure building up against his hole and then *pop* his head was in.

Will gasped! It didn't hurt, but was a very new feeling for him. He let Lito just sit there in him for a bit. Lito finally asked if he was ready for a bit more and he nodded. Slowly over ten minutes Lito worked himself into Will. Once he got his whole shaft sheathed into Will, he slowly pulled out a bit. Only an inch or so, and then slowly pushed it back in.

Will got used to the feeling and the rhythm quickly though, and soon was asking for more and faster. Lito was happy to oblige but hesitant and took his time. He did't want to hurt Will on his first time. After another few minutes though, Lito was able to fully enter and exit Will at his own desired pace.

I can't believe it, I'm finally fucking Will.

I can't believe it, I'm being fucked by a man, and liking it.

"I can't believe you guys have forgotten about me." Wolfgang was annoyed. The first few minutes were incredible for him, just to see Will get his ass fucked, but now he was impatient and left out.

"Fuck me, Wolfy!" Lito demanded. "Fuck me while I fuck William."

Wolfgang was happy to comply and got up on the couch with the two men. Lito didn't need much prep and so after a quick spit to the hand and rub down on his tool, Wolfgang was lining himself up against Lito's latin hole.

He pushed a few inches into the man when Lito told him to hold still. Expertly, Lito moved his hips back and forth, allowing him to control simultaneously fucking Will and being fucked by Wolfgang. Will began pumping himself as Lito concentrated on his own hips. Wolfgang massaged and kissed Lito's back as he passively fucked him.

It didn't take much time for Wolfgang to get close. He was always horny but also the first to cum on his own. He couldn't help but wanting to cum onto Will and posed the idea.

"I'm getting close guys. Will, how do you feel about getting the full experience tonight?"

Will understood what Wolfgang meant, and in his lust driven state was up for it. He actually kind of wanted the guys to cum all over him. Because of how they were linked, they would end up climaxing at the same time. The idea of Lito and Wolfgang spreading their seed over his chest as he did the same was strangely all Will wanted in the moment.

He agreed. Lito was also entranced by the idea and picked up his rhythm to speed the process along. Lito brought a hand down onto Will's large cock and began to pump it to the same beat. Wolfgang also reached around Lito to wrap a second hand around Will's shaft and pump in time.

"I'm getting close!" Lito announced.

"Me too!" Will yelled.

Wolfgang pulled out of Lito first and pivoted around to stand over Will. Lito then also pulled out, an incredible feeling for Will, and began jacking off overtop of him.

Will looking up at both men, jacking off, about to cum all over him was insanely erotic. There was no frontal thoughts of Riley or any woman to make this hot, the full frontal men he saw was enough.

Wolfgang was jacking off with one hand on his cock and one squeezing his nipple. "Here I come!"

Lito jacking off with both hands around his shaft, "Me too!"

And Will edging just the tip of his massive cock while the other squeezed his balls, "I'm gonna cum!"

Simultaneously they all erupted.

Wolfgang shot many quick, far, and liquidy streams out as he screamed out "Fuuuuuck!"

Lito oozed out some copious amounts of cum before one large spoonful shot out of his cock, "Oh God!"

Will came the most, shooting ounce after ounce of spunk into his boxers. My Boxers?!

Will opened his eyes to the briefing room. He bit back his orgasmic moan and squirmed as unnoticeable as possible. Lito and Wolfgang paid no mind and shot their loads all over Will's uniform, only visible to them, while Will soaked his pants dark with his own juices. His pants were almost ripping against his monster cock and the 4 inch dark spot that was growing at the head of his cock was not inconspicuous.

Will quickly reached for a folder on his desk behind him and placed it on his lap to hide his shame.

Lito and Wolfgang were still shuddering from their orgasm but also laughing at the last-minute location change.

"You really should have changed rooms," Lito said. Noticing the awkward situation Will was in now.

"Or at least change those pants!" Wolfgang hooted.

Okay, I do hate Wolfgang, Will confirmed. He angrily stood there trying to ignore Lito, Wolfgang, and their still-dripping cocks.

Lito came in and kissed Will on the cheek. "Well thank you for an amazing time, and letting me romance you how you deserve to be treated." Will smiled lightly and Lito vanished away back to Brazil.

Wolfgang sat on Wills lap. He wanted to push him off but didn't want to cause a scene, wrestling with an invisible, naked, German man. "I didn't get to fuck you," Will whispered to him.

"Oh I know, I never intended to let you." Wolfgang laughed. "Even now," he circled his ass on Will's lap "it feels too big for me. But thanks for the blow job, Willy Billy." Wolfgang stole a sloppy kiss and vanished as Will tried to push him away.

Fuck me! Will thought.

Then heard Wolfgang's voice in his head, "Next time…"


End file.
